The Wager
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Jason and Roy have a bet going involving Dick, and Tim...well, Tim is just there to clean up the mess.
1. Chapter 1

Tim's already late, though he's sure Bruce won't be too upset with him, given that they're just planning to look over a few of Tim's plans for some of his personal projects. However, he really doesn't have any time for whatever it is that's causing Jason to repeatedly call him, especially since Tim needed to already be inside of his apartment, changed, and gone ten minutes ago. Tim would have no problem telling Jason that, but he doesn't exactly have a hand free to reach his phone at the moment.

He's kind of hoping that the guy will give up, but his phone has been ringing continuously in his pocket for ten minutes straight, so Tim's fairly certain that Jason isn't about to stop trying to reach him any time soon. He knows that it's not an emergency, because, if it was, Jason definitely would have given up and tried someone else by now. However, that doesn't mean Tim is feeling any less apprehension at the moment, given that Jason rarely calls him with good news.

When Tim finally manages to get inside and drop the various items that he was carrying on his kitchen table, he immediately pulls out his phone and braces himself for something terrible. He doesn't even get a chance to speak before Jason is practically yelling into the phone. "What the hell took you so long? Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one in this screwed up family?"

Tim shakes his head at Jason's outburst, despite the fact that he can't see it. "I'm pretty sure that title belongs to Alfred and Alfred alone."

"Do I look like someone who's in the mood for this shit, kid?" Jason growls into the phone as Tim huffs out a breath.

"Well, I can't really see you so…" Tim trails off as he begins putting his stuff away.

"Cut the crap. I need your help."

That peaks Tim's interest, because Jason rarely admits that he needs help, even when he's in the process of asking for it. "With what exactly?"

Jason's tone is full of exasperation as he breathes out a heavy sigh. "Dickie-bird."

Tim raises an eyebrow, his worry and apprehension increasing at the mere mention of his older brother. "What did he do now?"

Jason chuckles in a somewhat nervous way that has Tim clutching his phone a little too tightly. "I want it on record that it was all Roy's fault."

There's an indignant squawk of, "Hey!" in the background, which makes Tim groan.

He rolls his eyes as he begins massaging his temples. "Meaning that whatever is going on is both yours and Roy's fault. What did you two do now and what does it have to do with Dick?"

Jason scoffs, seemingly at Tim's insinuation that he's equally to blame. "All I did was defend my honor. Roy instigated everything."

There's the sound of wrestling, and then Roy's voice suddenly becomes exponentially louder. "You are responsible for your own choices, Jay. I didn't think you would take it so seriously; and to think Dick was just excited to get a chance to hang out with us. You know, he's gonna be guarded around both of us for months now."

There's a sudden intake of breath, signifying that one of them most likely just got elbowed in the gut. Jason apparently has control over the phone again, so Tim guesses that means Roy's the one who took the blow. "Nah, Golden Boy will let it go after a week or two. He always does."

"How often do you pull this crap, exactly?" Roy sounds both incredulous and annoyed, which is a pretty clear sign to Tim that he should probably put an end to their squabbles.

Tim clears his throat in an attempt to garner their attention, but the two of them just keep bickering over him. He growls when he realizes that there's really only one way to get their attention. "Enough both of you! Now, one of you two morons tell me what the hell you did to Dick and why you're calling me!" Tim rolls his eyes at being reduced to using his Red Robin voice, while he all but screams into the phone, but it sounds as if it gets the job done.

Jason clears his throat as Roy hisses, which probably means Jason just smacked Roy upside the head. "Long story short, Dick is a little drunk and I need some help getting him home. Roy and I both took our bikes."

There's a sudden quick burst of laughter from Roy. "A little drunk? More like totally wasted."

Tim is sure that if he continues rolling his eyes this much, then he's going to end up with a twitching eye nerve from the strain. "Can't you two call someone else, I'm late for…"

Before Tim can finish his sentence, there's the sound of a scuffle and the next thing he knows Dick's slurring voice is shouting into the phone a jumble of lyrics from various songs that seem mostly to be things Dick is making up as he goes. It goes on far longer than Tim would like before Jason once again grapples for control of the phone. Tim sighs heavily as he grabs his keys and heads for his car. "Where exactly are you three? I'll be there as soon as I can, and when I get there you two better have an amazing explanation for this."

"Yeah, yeah, lecture later. Just get here now." Jason rattles off an address as Tim slides into the driver's seat. He ends the call, tosses the phone onto the seat next to him, and then hangs his head as he starts the car. This is going to be a very long night. Tim can just tell.

The drive isn't that long. In fact, Tim actually wishes it was longer, thus giving him more time to prepare. As it is, however, he's left trying to decide if he should take his time parking or just get this over with. But Tim has always been a 'rip the band-aid off quickly' kind of guy, so he doesn't bother wasting any time. He doesn't even have his car door shut before something slams into him with full force. It takes him a second to realize that the thing is actually Dick and he has his arms wrapped tightly around Tim.

Tim staggers a little at the extra weight as one of Dick's hands sneaks up and starts petting his hair. "Timmers…there you are! I missed you!" Dick is literally shouting in his face with slurring words and his breath reeks of alcohol.

"Uh huh, me too. How about you let me go and we get you home, okay?"

Dick nods as he releases him and Tim can hear the other two snickering behind them. Tim practically shoves Dick into the back seat before whirling on the other two. "Not so fast you two. If you think you are just going to leave me with him, you have another thing coming." He points at his vehicle and glares at both of them. "Now get in the car." Tim punctuates every word with a gesture towards said vehicle.

Roy doesn't hesitate before he gets into the front passenger seat, but Jason merely folds his arms over his chest. "Nice try, but you don't scare me."

Tim's glare only intensifies. "Get in or Alfred finds out exactly why the armchair in the parlor was reupholstered."

Jason's eyes narrow as he takes a threatening step forward. "You wouldn't dare."

Tim holds up his phone so Jason can see the screen clearly. "He's on speed dial. You have exactly five seconds before I send him photographic evidence of you ruining said armchair with your disgusting boots."

Jason grumbles as he shoves past him and gets in the car. "You play dirty, baby bird. I don't think I like it."

Tim rolls his eyes as he starts the car. "You like it just fine when Damian is in your shoes."

Everyone falls silent after that…well, everyone except for Dick, who is still in the back singing at the top of his lungs. However, five minutes into the drive Roy nudges Tim with his elbow. "Um, this isn't the way to Dick's apartment."

Tim nods as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "That's because we're not going to Dick's. His apartment is hazardous enough to navigate when one isn't trying to deal with an inebriated person, so we're going to mine."

Dick immediately gathers Jason into a hug and tries to get him to sing along, but Jason just shoves him off. "Look at you, not even caring that Dickie-bird will most likely vomit all over your couch. How nice of you?"

"Uh huh, so which one of you wants to explain how exactly this happened?"

Roy sighs heavily as he slumps further into his seat. "Jay said he could get Dick drunk. I told him that I didn't believe him since Dick is always so restrained when it comes to alcohol, and Jay got all offended. The next thing I know there was a bet, and then he invited Dick out. And you know Dick, he obviously accepted, because he loves any chance he gets to hang out with you guys, and…well, one thing led to another, and here we are."

Tim sighs heavily as he shakes his head. "Really, Jason…really? And you didn't even have a plan in order to deal with an intoxicated Dick Grayson after all of that." 

Jason huffs out a breath as he glares. "I had a plan. It was to call you and make you deal with him. There wasn't supposed to be blackmail involved…well, at least not on your end."

Tim rolls his eyes, but he's thankful that the rest of the car ride is uneventful. Unfortunately, trying to get Dick up the stairs to his apartment proves to be more than a little trying even with all three of them working together. Still, they manage it without breaking anyone's neck. Roy breathes out a sigh of relief when they finally manage to get Dick into the apartment and settled onto the couch. "You know, I feel like drunken acrobatics should be a sport or something."

Jason slumps into a chair beside the couch. "I still think it would have been easier to get him up the stairs if you guys had just let me shoot him in the leg."

Tim glares at him. "You are _not_ shooting anyone in the leg. Got it?"

Jason grumbles as he folds his arms over his chest. "You take all the fun out of everything."

The three of them quiet down as they watch Dick settle onto the couch more comfortably. They wait patiently for Dick to fall asleep, but, right when it seems like they might be saved from drunken acrobatic babysitting, Dick bolts upright and flips over the couch. His landing is sloppy, but Tim's just relieved that he didn't break an ankle or something. The next thing they know Dick is dashing into Tim's kitchen.

All three of them follow him, only to see Dick rummaging through every cupboard. They watch dumbfounded by the fact that Dick has managed to go through so many of Tim's cupboards in such a short time. After a few minutes, Dick pulls out a seemingly random box of cereal with a triumphant, "Yes!"

Roy and Jason both glance over towards Tim with a perplexed expression. Tim merely shrugs. "What? It was either let him keep a box or two here or listen to him whine about my lack of good cereal selection when he's here."

The three of them once again fall silent as they watch Dick struggle to get a grip on the bowl, and Tim winces at the thought of having to deal with an inebriated Dick and broken glass, but just as he's about to move forward and grab the bowl for him Dick manages to place it on the counter without breaking it. Dick then grabs the milk and starts pouring it into the bowl and all over the counter. Jason just stares at him as if he's crazy. "What on earth are you doing?"

Dick spins around as if startled while still pouring milk all over the place. "I'm hungry. I want cereal."

Jason rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but what kind of a person pours the milk in first. Drunk or sober that's just wrong."

Dick shrugs as he tosses the half full milk container over his shoulder and onto the floor, and then he grabs the box of cereal, shakes it, looks inside of it, shakes it again, and then upends the entire box over his bowl, causing a cascade of cereal to go everywhere. Dick jumps up onto the counter and sits down, seemingly unperturbed by the crunching of cereal or the wetness of the milk seeping into his pants as he happily begins munching on his cereal.

Tim growls at the disaster zone that his kitchen has become in seemingly seconds while the other two laugh their heads off. He turns towards the other two with a glare that would make Bruce proud. "I don't care how you do it, but you two better clean that up while I try to get Dick into some clean, dry clothes."

Tim is about to throw a mop and broom at them when a booming voice behind them breaks the sudden quiet. "What is going on in here?"

Tim, Jason, and Roy immediately tense, but Dick just throws his bowl down, shattering it all over the counter, as he hops to his feet and all but runs to give Bruce a hug. "Bruce! I missed you!"

Bruce stiffly returns the hug as he turns a piercing glare on the other three. "Why is he this drunk?"

Both Tim and Roy push Jason forward simultaneously as they take another step back. "It's his fault."

Jason glowers at both of them, but he knows better than to incriminate himself. "You know, B, I really would have thought you did alcohol tolerance training with him. This is really a huge oversight and you should just be happy that we were the ones with him."

Tim bulks at the insinuation that he had anything to do with this at all. "For the record, I wasn't involved at all. These two morons just called me to clean up their mess."

Bruce turns his gaze onto Tim, who just now remembers that he may have forgotten to inform Bruce that he was going to be late…er than he originally intended. "Is there something wrong with your phone, Tim?"

Tim rubs the back of his head nervously. "Um, no, sorry I forgot to call you, but I really was on my way when Jason called."

Bruce glares at all three of them. "You three will all clean up this mess. I will take care of Dick."

They all watch silently as Bruce all but drags Dick out of the room, and then Jason smacks both Roy and Tim upside the head. "What was that?"

Tim holds up his hands in the air defensively. "This was your fault."

Roy nods as he goes to grab the mop. "Yeah, Jay. You really didn't think this one through."

Jason grumbles as Tim throws him a rag, and then Tim grabs the trash can. "He's not the only one to blame here, Roy. You should know better than to give him ideas."

"Hey," Roy squawks indignantly. "You're the one who forgot to mention you were late for a meeting with Bruce. I think we both would have just accepted our fate then, if you had."

Tim's about to argue that he had tried to tell them just that, but before he gets a chance they're interrupted by a very guttural voice from the next room, "Boys!"

It's a warning that has all of them, even Jason, turning back towards their work and falling silent. At least, that is, until Jason nudges Roy with an elbow. "You still owe me fifty bucks."

Roy groans as Tim seethes. "Great, you can buy me a new bowl and fix the two cabinet doors Dick apparently ripped off the hinges in his hasty search for his cereal."

Jason growls as he throws the dirty rag he's holding at Tim, who catches it without even looking up from his task of scrubbing the counter. "If you think I'm going to…"

Tim merely holds up his phone and whispers. "One text to Alfred is all it takes."

Jason grumbles as Tim picks up the dirty rag and tosses it back to him. "Fine, but then I want that picture deleted or I will come after you."

Tim smirks as he gestures to a spot that Jason missed. "Sure, it's not like I don't have plenty of other things to use against you should the need arise."

Jason glares once again as Roy laughs. "Man, I'm so glad I'm not a Bat."

Tim merely turns his mischievous smirk onto Roy. "And what makes you think that I don't have dirt on you too?"

Roy gulps as he goes back to mopping up the floor. "Remind me not to get on his bad side."

Jason laughs as he punches Roy in the arm. "After this…you already are."

Roy groans and does his best to make sure the floor is spotless. "This is what being friends with Bats gets you, I tell you. Heck, none of this was even my idea."

Tim rolls his eyes once again. "You two, at least, get to leave after we're done here. Meanwhile, I'm stuck with those two...probably for the rest of the night."

Jason and Roy both glance at each other before turning back to Tim and laughing. Roy drapes an arm over his shoulders. "Aw man, you're right. You have it so much worse than us. Thanks for that."

There's the distinctive sound of someone clearing their throat, and all three of them look up to see Bruce standing in the doorway. "No one's leaving." He turns and leaves without another word.

Jason and Roy both glance around, clearly looking for an exit, but Tim's kitchen doesn't have any windows large enough to escape through. They both stare at each other for a long moment before simultaneously muttering, "Well, fuck."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Tim sighs heavily. He's exhausted after finally cleaning his kitchen and settling both Jason and Roy in his living room. He's sure that those two are going to argue over the couch some more, but that's hardly his problem. He walks into his room to see Bruce sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, with a newspaper held in front of his face. Tim has no idea where Bruce procured the newspaper, but that's hardly the most pressing matter at the moment.

Dick is passed out, using Bruce's thigh as a pillow. He has both of his arms wrapped around Bruce's middle, and Tim figures it's probably for the best to just back out of the room slowly. However, he doesn't get very far before a corner of Bruce's newspaper folds over to reveal a very Batman glare directed straight at him. Tim holds up his hands in the air defensively. "Don't mind me. I'm just gonna grab a pillow, and…"

"Sit." The command is immediate, but Tim's fairly certain that he can work his way out of this as long as he just makes his intentions clear.

"It's okay, really. I can just grab a pillow and blanket and be on my way. Pajamas are totally negotiable. Besides, we wouldn't want to disturb Dick, right?" Tim's hoping the reminder that Dick is sleeping right there on Bruce's lap will end this discussion before it begins, but Tim knows better.

"Tim, sit." The command comes out softer… a bit gentler, but the authority behind it doesn't change.

Tim sighs heavily as he pulls out the chair in front of his desk and sits down. "Would it help if I apologized? I really did intend to call you."

Bruce abruptly folds the newspaper and puts it down beside him on the bed. "I'm not mad. I'm concerned."

Tim hangs his head and just breathes. Somehow a concerned Bruce is infinitely worse than a disappointed or angry Bruce. After all, he's far better acquainted with disappointed and angry Bruce. "Concerned about what? I really was on my way."

"You've missed our other meetings this month and one of your weekly chess games with Alfred. You haven't been sleeping."

Tim's tempted to curse Alfred. They all know that Bruce neither notices nor particularly cares when they haven't been sleeping. "I'm fine. It's just been a busy month."

Bruce pointedly glares at him, and Tim's well aware that his excuse isn't adequate enough, but in his defense it's been a stressful day. "Sleep, Tim."

Tim breathes out a breath in a very put upon manner. "Sure, let me just grab my…" Suddenly a pillow and blanket are thrown in his direction. How Bruce managed to grab both without disturbing Dick's head on his lap, Tim will never know. "Night, B."

"Night, Tim." He can tell that Bruce is smirking on the inside, but Tim decides to leave before anything else can happen.

Unfortunately, when Tim enters his living room Jason and Roy are still fighting over the couch. Jason elbows Roy and settles down on the couch. "I'm telling you, Bats get the couch. Arrows get the floor."

Roy shakes his head as he drags Jason off of the couch. "And I'm telling you, Bats can either learn how to share or deal with the floor."

Jason tackles Roy before he can reclaim the couch. "I am not sharing the damn couch."

Roy manages to kick Jason off of him and tries to slide past him to get back onto the couch. "Now, now, Jay, just think, what would Alfred say?"

Jason grabs Roy's arm and bites him. Tim figures he should probably step in before the two of them draw blood. Tim dives between them and lands on the couch in a sprawl. "Actually, it's my living room and my couch, so neither of you is getting it. Go make yourselves comfortable on the floor."

Jason balls his hand into a fist as he growls. "Like hell I'm giving into you, baby bird."

Roy's got his hand on Jason's shoulder, pulling Jason away before he can punch Tim in the face. Tim's about to respond, but before he can, they're all interrupted by a familiar growl. "Boys!" That's all it takes before Roy is pulling Jason away from the couch and settling down on the floor.

Tim rolls onto his side as he lays his head down on his hand. It's completely silent and he's just about to doze off when Jason starts grumbling to himself. "This is ridiculous." He nudges Roy as his voice increases in volume. "We're grown ass adults."

Tim rolls his eyes as he huffs out a breath. "Then leave."

Roy abruptly sits up and glares at him. "Are you crazy? He's Batman. He will chase us down and make us regret leaving."

Tim sighs again and reconsiders why he ever wanted a large family when he was younger. Sure, it was lonely, constantly being left on his own in an enormous, empty house more often than not, but he honestly doesn't know if this is any better. He doesn't know when he became surrounded by idiots.

Roy and Jason are still complaining back and forth and Tim doesn't think he can take any more. He groans as he turns over again and tries to block out the sound with his pillow. "Will you two just shut up? Is this my punishment for taking the couch?"

They abruptly fall silent, and then both of them begin snickering. "Of course not, baby bird." Jason doesn't sound the least bit convincing.

Tim immediately bolts up into a sitting position. "Really, you two? Really? You're this petty?"

Jason and Roy both glance over at each other before shrugging. "Yeah."

Tim glares at them both before kneeling on the couch and leaning over the armrest to grab his laptop. "Well, fine, be that way." Tim instantly opens the laptop and pulls up the last thing that he was working on. If the other two are going to refuse to let him sleep because he took the couch, then he's going to sit here and work.

At least that's the plan until he hears Bruce call from the other room, "Timothy, typing isn't sleeping."

Jason practically cackles as Tim sighs heavily. "Oh, someone got full-named. You're in trouble now."

Tim rolls his eyes at Jason's antics. "Being around these two blabbermouths isn't conducive to sleep either, B."

"Enough! Now, all three of you go to bed." Bruce growls and Tim wonders how even an intoxicated Dick is sleeping through this.

Jason grumbles as he pushes Roy away from him. "I'd love to but _someone_ won't just let me go back to my apartment."

"Tell me about it." Roy huffs as he pushes Jason back.

Tim rolls his eyes at the two of them as he shuts his laptop, knowing that no matter how softly he types, Bruce will still hear it. "And my bed is currently being taken up by Goldilocks and a very angry bear."

Jason and Roy both snicker at Tim, but all three of them still as Bruce's booming voice floats in from the bedroom once more. "Boys, if you wake Dick, none of us are going to have a good night."All three of them fall silent as they shift to get more comfortable and slowly drift off to sleep.

Hours later Tim awakes to the sound of vomiting, and Bruce's soothing rumble of comforting nonsense. Tim gets up, grabs a glass of water from the kitchen, and then wanders into the bathroom to see Dick miserably leaning over the toilet bowl and Bruce massaging his back. Tim wordlessly waits until Dick has finished and then hands him the glass of water. Dick smiles weakly as he swishes the water around in his mouth. Tim then wets a washcloth and hands it over, but before Dick can take it, Bruce grabs it and gently starts cleaning Dick's face.

Tim grabs another washcloth and gets it as cold as he can, and then places it on the back of Dick's neck. Dick gives him a grateful little nod, but Tim can tell that it causes him pain. Bruce holds the washcloth to Dick's neck and starts ushering him out of the bathroom.

Tim doesn't know how Jason and Roy are sleeping through this, but their snores are almost deafeningly loud in the silence of his apartment. Dick, for his part, doesn't seem to notice or care as he leans into Bruce's side as the three of them shuffle back into Tim's bedroom. Tim checks the bed to make sure that it's still clean, and then it's just a matter of prying Dick off of Bruce long enough for Bruce to settle down and Dick to retake his spot from earlier.

Tim takes the washcloth off of Dick's neck as Dick makes a small noise of protest, but Bruce shushes him as Tim runs back to the bathroom to rewet it. He wants the washcloth to stay cool for as long as possible, so he doesn't wring it out completely. He's sure that neither Bruce nor Dick will care about the water droplets dripping from it in a steady stream as he places it back on Dick's neck.

When Dick sighs contently, Tim can't bring himself to care that there are already wet spots on his pillow and sheets. It doesn't take long to get both Bruce and Dick settled, and then Tim just stands next to the bed awkwardly. He knows that Bruce has this handled, but Tim doesn't like seeing Dick so miserable.

It's another minute or two before Bruce nudges Tim's arm. "He's asleep and you should follow suit."

Tim nods, but he's still reluctant to leave. "Yeah, but what if…"

"He'll take some painkillers the next time he awakens, and I'll wake you, if I need you."

Tim knows a dismissal when he hears one. He sighs and returns to the couch. He thought that Roy and Jason were just pretending to sleep through Dick's illness for lack of wanting to deal with it, but since neither of them stole his spot while he was gone, he guesses that they both legitimately slept through it. He's not sure if he envies them or wants to mock them for it later. Tim huffs out a breath as he snuggles against his pillow and shuts his eyes. He'll figure it out later.

When Tim awakens the second time, it's because someone is poking him in the side. He opens his eyes to see Dick standing over him with a giant smile. "Hey, Timmy." He whispers as he settles down on the couch next to Tim. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but what's up with the giant sleepover?"

Tim stretches to the best of his ability and sits up. Roy and Jason are still sprawled out on his floor, snoring, and he can hear Bruce's quiet breathing from his room. He's more than a little surprised that Bruce actually fell asleep, but…well, it's been a long night for all of them. "Do me a favor, the next time Jason and Roy offer to take you out drinking, don't agree.

Dick groans as he rubs his temples. "Well, that explains the headache, and I think I remember something about vomiting earlier." At Tim's nod, Dick continues. "How mad was Bruce?"

Tim just shrugs as he leans against Dick. "He's still here, isn't he?"

Dick's face scrunches up with the realization of what that means. "So, he hasn't had a chance to give his big lecture, then?"

Tim rolls his eyes "Nope, and I can't express how much I'm looking forward to that." His dry tone has Dick looking even less pleased with the imminent lecture, but Tim thinks he's earned it.

Dick wraps an arm around him. "Hey, what are you in trouble for? You weren't even there."

Jason suddenly sits up and hits Tim with a pillow. "The idiot forgot to tell Bruce he wasn't going to make it to their meeting."

Dick's eyes widen at his little brother. "Again? That's the third time this month. What's up with you?"

Roy sits up next and yawns. "Dude, even I'm not that bad."

Tim isn't surprised that Dick knows about the other times Tim failed to meet up with Bruce, but there's really no reason to discuss that with both Roy and Jason, so Tim decides now is a perfect time for a distraction. "Less talk more coffee."

All three of them perk up at the prospect and follow Tim into his kitchen. Jason's stomach grumbles right as Tim turns on the coffee maker, and he wordlessly makes his way over to Tim's refrigerator. However, after opening it and seeing what little is inside, Jason sighs heavily. "I know you like to live on nothing but caffeine, but some of us need real food, baby bird."

Dick grins as he hops up to sit on Tim's counter. "How about we just have some cereal?"

"NO!" All three of them yell in unison.

Dick raises his hands in the air defensively. "Okay, okay, calm down. No cereal, but it's not like Tim has much else in his kitchen."

Tim is about to mention that in his defense, he doesn't usually have this many people over at once and coffee is a perfectly acceptable breakfast in this family, but before he gets a chance there's a very distinctive clearing of the throat behind him. "Alfred will have breakfast ready when we arrive, and we are _all_ going." Bruce pointedly glares at both Jason and Roy, and for once neither of them protests, knowing that the lecture they're going to get in the car will only be worse if they do.

Dick lets out a whoop of delight, and then dashes off in the direction of Tim's bedroom. However, he stops and back pedals when he reaches the door and realizes no one is following him. "Well, come on, we've got to get dressed. Jay and Roy can borrow some of the spare clothes I keep here." Dick gives Bruce a once over. "Sorry, B. I don't think I've got anything that will fit you."

"I'll manage." Bruce's tone is extremely dry, but they can all tell that he wants to smile.

Dick grabs both Jason and Tim by their wrists and drags them out of the room. Roy follows silently behind them - mostly likely so that he won't end up alone in a room with Bruce. They all change quickly.

After all, none of them like the idea of leaving Bruce waiting, knowing that they're all in enough trouble as it is. Tim sighs heavily as he ponders how this will go. After all, no amount of Alfred's cooking is going to somehow improve his day and the impending lecture. Still, Dick looks ecstatic to have two of his little brothers and one of his friends with him, so Tim figures he can suffer through it for Dick's sake.

After all, he knows that this is exactly why Bruce forced them all to stay last night. Nothing makes Dick happier than having the people he cares for around him, and Dick must have really been feeling lonely if he so readily agreed to go out with Jason and Roy without at least some suspicion as to what they really wanted. Tim glances over at Jason and Roy and knows that they know it too, and after their little bet, Tim thinks they both deserve a day of Dick's special kind of exuberance and Bruce lectures, and if Tim is choosing to ignore that he might also be deserving of the same things, then oh well. He plasters a smile on his face as he nudges Dick with his elbow. "So, are you planning to get back at these two?"

Dick smiles mischievously. "Oh, I've got plans."

The other two groan as Tim smirks. It might be an interesting day, after all.

The End


End file.
